Babysit
by Fireember345
Summary: Karen looks after the twins I do not own Amulet or Alex or Virgle


**Third person**

"I want IT!" The three year old red haired boy as he tried to yank the little from his twin brother's hands. "NO, mama gave it to me!" The three year old Virgle hissed as his brother. But then a hand grabbed the toy from the boys. "Boys if you can't share the toy, then you can't play with the toy." Trellis grunted as he put the little knight on the shelf. Soon the cute little twins began to cry. "Trelly, why are our sons crying?" His red haired queen demanded as she'd calmed them down. "They were fighting over their toys again, Emily. And every single time they break it. They need to learn to rely on one another." The elf king shook his head as his wife gently punched him on his arm after the twins went to sleep.

"Honey, they are one. Toddlers always go through the mine faze, even Nevin and I. Probably you and Luger too." The red haired woman smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I guess your right, but sometimes I get a little stress with work and caring for them that I hardly have any time for you. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys with all my heart, but I also love you too." The elf like man sighed. "How about this, we could go on a little vacation and let my mom babysit the boys." Queen Hayes suggested to her king.

"Are you sure, what if the boys get worried?" Trellis began his over reaction. "Trellis, we both deserve a break. Luger can run the kingdom while we are gone and mom could take care of the kids. I promise everything will turn out OK." Emily smiled so kindly. "Alright, you win." Trellis chuckled. "Mama, Dada. Could you read us a story please?" Alex asked in his cute little voice. The two royal parents looked at each other then smiled. The king grabbed a book to read to his princes as his wife cradled her firstborn sons with care.

"We are sorry for making you mad." The twins apologized in unison. "It's OK boys. Daddy just didn't want you two break your brotherly bond. You two will one day will learn this." Their father advise as he read their sons favorite book 'The boy who fished on the moon.'

* * *

**Next night**

"Okay sweethearts mommy and daddy are going on a little trip together and will be back tomorrow afternoon. I want you both to be on your best behavior for Nanny Hayes." Emily smiled as the door open to relieve Emily's mother, Karen Hayes in her fifties. "Hey mom." The red haired queen smiled as she hugged her mother. "Hey, sweetie. Now where are my grandsons?" Karen smiled as she looked around for them. "Right here with me. Now if they give you any trouble at all or they want us home, calls us." The king informed as Karen whacked him with Emily's walking stick. "Trellis, I have been taking care of both of my kids by myself. I can take care of two elf boys." The elderly smiled as she put the stick down and carried the kids up to their room. "Sir, do you wish for us to protect and the twins while you are away?" One of the elf guards asked. "Yes make sure security is tight and no intruders get inside." The king ordered as the guards gave a salute then the king and queen headed off to their break.

As she set the kids down to bed, she saw them both fighting over the toy again. "MINE!" Alex screamed as he yanked the toy towards him. "MINE!" Virgle screeched as he try to yank it to him. "If you two don't stop fighting, I won't tell you any stories." Karen smiled as the twins calmed down and listened. "You know you two remind me of two little bear cubs. They would always fuss and whined at each other and always cause trouble in a good and bad way..." began as she told the story.

* * *

**The afternoon**

Soon the king and queen's carriage returned to the castle to see that everything was fine. As the two parents went into the twins room, they surprisingly saw their sons, sharing and playing nicely. "Virgle, Alex, mommy and daddy are home." Their mother coed as the twins ran to them and the parents picked them up. "Karen, how did you do this? What did you tell them?" The king wondered as he tickled little Alex. "I just told them the same story I told Nevin and Emily." The grandma smiled. "You make a great babysitter mom." Emily smiled as the family went into a group hug.


End file.
